


Friday Night Scene - Chris Evans one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans AU, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You're married to Professor Chris Evans and come home on a Friday night to enjoy a lesson in the art of seduction.  Inspired by the song "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Billy Paul combined with the cover photo of Chris from Esquire magazine





	Friday Night Scene - Chris Evans one shot

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW graphic sexual situations, alcohol. Inspired by the song "Me and Mrs. Jones" by Billy Paul and the photo of Chris in Esquire Magazine, April 2017

You came home from work to find a familiar Friday night scene: your husband, Chris, an English professor at the nearby university, stretched out on the leather sofa with his nose in a book and a glass of scotch resting beside the lamp on the end table. The only thing that ever varied on these scenes was what he was wearing. Sometimes, he would change into something comfortable when he arrived home.  Other times, he would be so excited to dive into a novel that he would just pour a dram and settle in until you came to join him.

This night, Chris was dressed in a soft green and grey blazer, a grey shirt and dark grey trousers.  His shoes were off and his socked feet were moving as he read, an endearing thing you noticed that he probably didn’t even know he did.  He was wearing his reading glasses and his hair was slightly mussed from his habit of passing his fingers through it.  That combination, along with his perfectly groomed beard, handsome face and well-built physique, no doubt placed him on many a student’s fantasy list.  Lord knows the sexy professor look did it for you. 

You greeted each other as you walked to the coat closet. He added a raised brow and a quick wink before returning to his reading.  The fall air was brisk that day and coming home to the gas fireplace warming up the living room, and the aroma of dinner bubbling away in the slower cooker, made you instantly feel warm and cozy.  Chris’s favorite 1970’s station was playing on his phone’s music app and, currently, the smooth voice of Lou Rawls was coaxing your body to groove and relax.  

“Good book?” you asked, as you approached your husband.  He had paused in his reading, using his finger to mark a spot towards the middle of a page, and had his face upturned and ready to receive your hello kiss.  

“Excellent,” he answered, as you took a seat in the chair beside the sofa, stealing a sip of scotch from his glass.  Whatever chill had been lingering in your body was certainly gone now.  He finished reading his page and was taking his bookmark out of the back of the book where he had a tendency to keep it until needed.  He placed it between the open pages then closed the book, placing it on the end table.  

“You didn’t have to stop reading on my account,” you assured him.  He reached his hand out to take yours and shifted you from the chair to the edge of sofa beside him.  Your fingers went into his silky hair and you leaned in for a longer kiss.  His arm came around to hold your shoulder, gently stroking it.

“You’re more exciting than any adventure I could read about in that book,” he said in a voice that was like warm caramel.  

Lifting a brow you asked, “Exciting, you say?” 

Pulling you closer to him, he confirmed, “Very,” before capturing your lips to prove just how exciting he found you.

The next song began to play and it was an old favorite, Billy Paul’s “Me And Mrs. Jones.”  The slow, seductive and sexy melody gave you an idea.  You broke the kiss and stood up, extending your hand to him.  “Will you dance with me, Professor Evans?”

Chris took your hand, kissing the back of it as he stood up and pulled you into his arms.  He held you by the waist, your arms automatically draped loosely over his shoulders. With the tips of your fingers, you played with the bottom of his hair as he started to lead the dance.  

Reaching up, you gently slipped off his reading glasses to reveal the beautiful blue eyes behind them.  With them on, he was the handsome scholar, but, without them, he was Hollywood handsome.  It was like being married to Clark Kent sometimes.  You folded the glasses and he dipped your body deeply as you extended your arm like a ballerina to place them on the coffee table.  As soon as they were down, his hand slid up to your shoulder blades and he slowly brought you back up, holding you tight against his body, your faces pressed together as he guided you into a turn. He nuzzled your cheek with his nose and you brought your lips to his throat for a few soft, wet, open mouthed kisses.  

Your hands had made their way back to his broad shoulders before feeling their way down to his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt.  You slid your hands under the blazer and began to gently push it off his shoulders.  He released you, momentarily, to shrug it off and let it drop to the floor before slow dancing you a few feet in another direction so it wouldn’t be in the way.  

With a playful smile he asked, “Why Mrs. Evans, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Absolutely, Professor,” you replied, raising a brow and returning the smile.  Your hands slowly felt their way down his sides.    
  


“I was hoping you were going to say that,” he confessed while swaying your bodies to the slow, seductive rhythm of the music.  Chris slipped his hand up to cradle your face, gazing deep into your eyes as he slowly rocked his hips where your hands now rested. He captured your mouth with his full lips and kissed you deeply, the passion building. 

Chris slipped a hand down and caressed your bottom through your dress.  Your body pressed closer to his and you could feel his hardness pressing against you as your bodies continued moving together in their slow dance.

His belt was the next thing your hands made their way to and you unfastened it even while the two of you kissed.  Once it was loosened, you undid the clasp of his pants and reached in to find the bottom of his shirt. You heard him inhale sharply when your fingers stroked over the erection straining against his underwear as you pulled the shirt out.  

While sliding the shirt up his toned torso, you allowed your hands to explore the muscles on his abdomen and back as you continued to kiss him.  When the shirt reached his shoulder blades, he released you to pull it up and over his head, tossing it behind him near the blazer.  You took a moment to admire his body.  He worked hard to keep in shape and you appreciated every second he put into it.  

Flashing his bedroom eyes at you, Chris stepped into a quarter turn then dipped you slowly once more before growling, “Well this isn’t very fair is it?  I’m half naked and you’re still fully clothed.” 

In a silky voice, you questioned, “Very true.  What do you propose we do about that?” 

Pulling on the tie at the side of your wrap dress, he replied in a husky voice, “This.”  Your eyes were locked with his as he pulled the front part of your dress open, exposing your bra-covered right breast.  The nipple was firm and straining against the silky fabric. 

“And this,” he added, unhooking the button inside and releasing the other half of the dress.  He slid it off your shoulders, leaving you standing in your necklace, bra, panties, and high heels. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly as your arousal increased. Chris slow danced you a few feet away from the dress on the floor, the trail of clothing becoming longer.

His hands traced the curves of your nearly naked body.  He palmed your breast as his hot mouth found your neck and he sucked at the sensitive spot just below your ear.  You moaned into his shoulder, giving it a soft bite as your body started to undulate against his.

Your hands moved to his trousers at the same time as he unclasped your bra.  He began to gently suck and nibble on your earlobe, the way he knew would drive you wild, his hot breath making more than your ear moist, as one of his hands made its way under the now loosened bra cup and he ran a thumb over your nipple.  

With your arms lowered, Chris was able to slip the bra straps down and you released him for a second to let the garment fall off of you.  Your hand immediately returned to his body, squeezing and massaging his tight rear as he gave you a quick kiss, gently biting your bottom lip.

Your fingers trembled as you slid your hands around his hips and lowered his zipper.  Taking hold of the waistband, you pushed his trousers and underwear down, freeing his erection.  You reached for it, stroking its hard length to the rhythm of the song as Chris’s free hand found its way into your already soaked panties.  

Chris toed off his socks, then hooked his thumbs into the fabric of your panties and slid them down your hips until they fell to the floor.  

Now, both standing naked and still swaying as the last few notes of the song played, you started to step out of your heels.  Chris stopped kissing you to whisper, “Keep them on.”   A seductive smile spread across his beautiful face as he moved his hands down your body and easily lifted you up so that you were straddling his hips.  

The next song came on, but you paid it no mind.  The only sound you heard right now was your own heartbeat, strong and powerful, as he carried you to the sofa, lowered you onto it, and made love to you.  This was another familiar Friday night scene.  Your favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @theycallmebecca for being my beta for this


End file.
